Price of Love
by temari80
Summary: Pam, Eric's Second in command has just found out some startling news and this is her journey
1. Chapter 1

I looked out into the night wondering when he would return. I have done this for the past week and I don't understand why. I knew he would be back before the rising sun but each night I watched and waited. I have never felt the impulse to watch for anyone in my life and now I can't do anything but watch. I forced myself to turn away. I looked in the mirror and giggled at the woman that stared back at me from the mirror. My long blonde hair tucked just over my shoulder so I could brush it and my bright blue eyes once again betraying the wanting in my heart. Tonight will be the night. I have to talk to him and settle this. That is when the door opened and all that courage I had built up had to come into play. I looked at myself in the mirror, gave myself an encouraging smile and headed to the living room.

He was standing in the doorway when I entered the room. He had black hair that tied behind his head in a beautiful ponytail and golden eyes that could pierce even the toughest of souls. He's a little shorter then I am but more muscularly built with intricate tattoos running along every part of that body. I started the conversation because if he opened his mouth it was over. I would never get out what I wanted him to hear. I slowly went over to him, gazed into his beautiful eyes, took a deep breath and began.

"Chow, I have to talk to you" I gave myself a mental pat on the back for getting this far and continued. " I want to go with you back to the bar because I am just sick of sitting around with nothing to do but stare out the window when the clock shows its almost time for the sun to rise." I took another deep breath and looked up at him and caught him sort of wide eyed and wondering what was going on. I couldn't blame him I mean it has been a week and I haven't said anything to him. I mean our lives changed dramatically a week ago.

One week ago while working behind the bar at Fangtasia I had gotten a rather strange phone call. It was the local doctor who took care of us "undead" folks with some rather strange news. I replayed the scene in my head over and over that week and it still didn't make sense. I once again went through that evening in my head.

-Walking over to the phone was becoming a chore, not because it was overly crowded but because I was feeling slower myself. I picked up the phone and said "Fangtasia, the bar with a bite how may I be of service" adding in a little giggle. I heard a little cough, felt pleased with myself, and listened for the speaker on the other end to begin. "This is Doctor. Ludwig I have some pretty interesting news for lady Pam." I almost laughed at being called "Lady Pam" but I kept my composure. "This is Pam" I said with just a hint of laughter still in my voice. "Pam, I have some great news. Now I would sit before I tell you what I have to say." She paused to allow me to sit, which I didn't do and continued when she was satisfied. " You my dear are pregnant. Now I know that it has always been believed that vampires could not reproduce, and for some it might be true, but for you and Chow it is truth. You are the first case I have ever seen and probably the only one the entire world as ever seen." At that I couldn't contain myself. I started laughing so hard that I almost knocked over one of the true blood bottles sitting on the counter. "You must be joking right I cant be pregnant, it isn't even possible." I said letting a bit of sarcasm into my voice. "Come down to my office dear and I will prove it to you" at that the doctor hung up without even a goodbye.

I must have had a weird look on my face cause both Eric and Chow came over to see what that was all about. I told them and Eric's face went dark and Chow stood with his mouth wide enough to catch a fish in it. Then before I knew it I was crying and both Chow and Eric were tying to comfort me, and it wasn't really working. I decided to call Sookie, my telepathic friend and Eric's "wife" and ask her to go with me. She agreed and we met up outside of office. She looked as shocked and confused as I was and we ended up walking hand in hand into that office.

"Please be seated" Dr. Ludwig said as though this was just a normal office visit. I sat down but didn't let go of Sookie's hand. "I know this must be difficult for you but it really is wonderful news" the doctor continued. I growled and she laid me down on the bed I had sat down on and got out the ultrasound equipment. When I saw that I almost dashed but luckily Sookie had her hand on mine, and that calmed me down. She put some cold gel on my stomach and started to use the machine and that's when it became real. There it was, a little person growing inside of me. I cried, Sookie cried, and even Doctor. Ludwig cried. At that moment I felt both excited and very, very scarred and that isn't a good feeling for a vampire to have.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pam, hey Pam" I heard the words but still being lost in my daydream I wasn't sure if it was in my head or if it was someone trying to talk to me. "Pam are you alright, Pam talk to me" came a frantic voice into my head and I knew it was Chow trying to get me to snap back to reality. Well, I should have made him wait but I opened my eyes and stared into his black ones and almost for a minute wanted to crawl back inside my head but I didn't. "I am alright Chow" I answered quietly has he swept me up in his strong arms and pulling me into a strong embrace. "I was thinking about the day we got the call, this sure has been a wild ride hasn't it and we are only a week into it all" I tried giving a sexy giggle but it came out as more of a worried one. He held me tighter and whispered that everything is all right and we would come through this stronger and better people. I searched his face for doubt and when I found none, I took in a deep breath and decided to get back on the topic that started it all.

"Chow, I want to return to work" I said firmly with my eyes focused on his and my voice carrying the power of the words. Sometimes with male vampires you have to prove to them who the boss is or they will walk all over you. "Ever since the news of a vampire getting pregnant has gotten out you have forbidden me to leave the house and worst of all you have Eric forbidding it as well. Do you think that every person that walks through the doors of Fangtasia is going to wish me ill and try to off me.. I want my job back and my life." I gave him my signature pouty face and waited for his reply.

"Pam this can wait for later sweetheart I need you to listen up. I talked to Dr. Ludwig and she said your blood count was way down and your just going to get worse and no amount of true blood will be able to help you regain your strength. Pam, she thinks we should go to New Jersey and see a man named Dr. Gregory House. He specializes in Diagnostics and cases that no other doctor's can solve. I called and set up an appointment with him so we are going to leave just as soon as your stuff is packed. Eric, Bill, and Sookie are coming along as well." He finished by lowering his eyes to the floor.

I just starred at him. Chow had made all the arrangements without even consulting me, the patient, first. I also new he added in the last part about Eric because the thought it would calm me down and I wouldn't get so angry with him. Well, buster you were wrong. I let the anger well up in my eyes like storm clouds on a stormy day. Chow new he was in trouble but didn't know how much. I inhaled and started letting him have it. "Chow, how could you have done all of this without speaking to me first. I am glad you care so much but we are a team and seeing some doctor in another state should have been a choice made by both of us. Another thing, exploiting Eric's name to try to calm me down won't work, if anything it makes me angrier. I can't believe he just sat back and allowed you to make all of these decisions for me." I could feel the rage starting to boil over and I was hoping that I could calm it before I really did something I would regret later. I took in a deep breath, lifted Chows chin so we could look in each other's eyes and continued softer but with an edge of ice. "I will see this doctor, not because you already decided I was going to but because if it is good for my health and the babies then I will try anything but you hear this, next time something like this comes up you better consult with me on it or I don't know if I can push aside my vampireness again." Chow just starred at me with a mix between a sorry puppy and a very confused vampire and I couldn't help but let loose a loud laugh that rang through the whole house.

The next night I started to pack for the trip to New Jersey when I heard a knock on the door. Normally I would have skipped over to the door and opened it but since the news of my pregnancy got out, I have been a lot more cautious whom I open the door for incase it's a zealous vampire or one of the fellowship crazies or anything a-z in the supernatural world that would like to see me and my unborn child dead and gone. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw four people. One was my friend Sookie Stackhouse and she was holding a young boy that I had never met before. The second was Eric, my creator and "father", and third was a man I had never met before. I opened the door and allowed all of them to enter thought I was a little weary of the unknown man but if Eric and Sookie trusted him I would try too.

Sookie and Eric sat with each other on the small loveseat I had bought a couple years back for Chow and I, thought we don't use it very often, and the stranger sat on the couch closest to the fireplace and kept his eyes on his shoes. I giggled and went and sat on the arm closest to Eric and ran my hands through his hair. Sookie looked up and smiled at me and so did the little boy on her lap. That was the first thing I wanted to solve so I opened up the conversation.

"So Sookie, who is our little friend here?" I said with a slight too much accusation in my voice. I would think if Sookie and Eric went as far as to adopt a child together one of them would have the guts to tell me. Sookie looked at me strangely and then down to the napping little boy and back to me. Her cheeks blushed and she said quickly "He isn't mine, he is my cousin Hadley's son and I am just watching him for his dad while he is away on business. His name is Hunter and he is four." This caused a laugh from Eric who looked up at me and said "Pam, I hope one to day that my lover and I will have a child of our own but until then "You" are our child" at this he looked over at Sookie and they shared some kind of quiet joke cause they both chuckled and seemed to forget I was there. I looked over at the stranger and he was just watching silently.

I went and looked the stranger over. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice suit jacket on and most notably was human. "Hi I am Pam and who might you be sir?" I said in my most sexy work voice. He looked at me clearly taken aback by my other worldly charm and said " I am Doctor James Wilson of Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital and I have come with the paperwork you need to fill out for when you see Doctor House. I decided to bring the paperwork with me because it is faster for you and I was in the area at an oncology convention anyway so Doctor. House asked me to bring it by." With that he reached into his briefcase, yes he carried a briefcase, and took out the papers that I would need to spend hours filling out just to see some doctor. He handed them to me carefully, like if he made a sudden movement that I would eat him or something. This brought a smile to my face and I grinned pulling out my fangs as I did so. He flinched just a little but other than that kept a straight face. I giggled, put away my fangs and started looking over the paperwork.

"Pam, I have to get back to Fangtasia and our friend James here wanted to see the place so I am going to take him over there. Sookie says she wants to stay with you tonight if that is ok?" Eric asked as he walked towards me and our guest. I gave him the "we have to talk later" look and said "I would love Sookie to stay and I hope James here likes Fangtasia. With that he gave me the "we will talk later" face, gave a slight bow, kissed Sookie full on the lips which sent a longing down my spine for I would love to lock lips with the luscious Sookie Stackhouse but have never gotten that far. James also gave me a slight bow and walked towards the door with Eric and after a few more pleasantries they left in Eric's red Corvette with the license plate "blood sucker" on the bumper.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at Sookie sitting so prettily on the living room couch that I accidently dropped my paperwork. Sookie giggled her cute little laugh as I picked it all up. Damn, she is so hot but so untouchable. I quietly started reading over the paperwork when I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed that Sookie was standing behind me reading as well. I smiled and was glad to have my friend here with me. Hunter groaned a little in his sleep and turned over. I felt this weird feeling grow inside of me and since I wasn't sure what it was I decided to file it and go back and think on it later. I started reading the paperwork again.

I glanced at it and realized there were at least five pages to fill out, so I took a deep sigh and started to go through it. It was mostly all the normal questions. Name, which would be easy. Age, now there is a fun one and so it went on and on. An hour and a half later, with a little help from Sookie I got all of the paperwork filled out and put away. Sookie yawned and said, "I probably should get some sleep. As soon as it is dark tomorrow we leave for New Jersey. I will get your stuff packed during the day tomorrow so you don't worry about it. Your job is to relax and get some rest cause tomorrows car trip is going to be very long and tiring." She smiled at me, gave me a pat on the back and went to pick up Hunter. She was half way across the living room when I said, "Sookie, could you please stay up and keep me company. With Chow at work all the time it gets lonely." And with that I gave her my best pouty face and waited for her answer. She looked at me and said, "sure Pam I will stay up with you, just let me put Hunter down in the guest bedroom." And with that she disappeared down the hallway and after hearing the guest bedroom close she emerged from the hallway, in satin pink pajamas I might add, and sat down opposite me on the sofa. I smiled and somehow knew I would enjoy this evening for a long time to come.

We sat and talked about men, women, relationships and everything in the book. Sookie got hungry so I popped some popcorn that she had brought and we watched Night of the Living Dead. I enjoyed myself cause every time Sookie got scarred I got to put my arm around her. It was around three in the morning when everything went majorly wrong.

We had just turned off the television when we heard a crash in the kitchen. I told Sookie to go in with Hunter and I would check it out. Well, Sookie wouldn't have any of that so we went to the kitchen together. Inside my rarely used kitchen there was glass everywhere from the kitchen window. I looked around and that is when my eyes caught what had come through the window.

In the middle of my kitchen stood a tiger. Not just any tiger but a macho tiger. I mean this cat looked like it was on steroids or something. Its body was orange and yellow and its eyes glowed green with madness dancing all around inside. I heard Sookie scream and I turned to find another tiger standing by the door we just entered.

"Oh hell" I thought and went into vampire mode. I attacked the one closest to me first hoping that Sookie would run and hide and let me take care of this. And surprising to me she did just that. She hid in one of the lower cabinets and held the doors shut. I kept attacking and finally scarred the first tiger out of the back door and just as that tiger ran out I noticed the other tiger following behind. That is when I realized it was a couple of weres and that made me even more pissed.

I let Sookie know that she could come out. We went back into the living room and discussed what had happened. We came to the conclusion that they probably wouldn't come back tonight and that the attack wasn't random. I also let her know that on the second tiger I saw a mark that looked suspiciously like the symbol for the damned fellowship of the sun. Sookie let out a deep sigh and said, "Pam it's getting late and the sun will be rising soon. Maybe we should call it a night and go to bed. Eric said that Chow would be staying at his place so you should just get some rest and I will watch the place." She got up, took me by one arm and led me into the room with no windows and helped me get dressed for bed. It felt so good to have someone there with me as I went to sleep I barely noticed the shadow playing behind Sookie's shoulder. Well, I thought, this is going to be one hell of a trip. And with that I closed my eyes and died for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7pm. I started to sit up and straighten my hair when I heard the voices in the living room. I heard Sookie, Eric, Chow, and that new guy oh what was his name again oh ya James Wilson.

I listened to them as they talked about the trip and how many cars we should take. Finally it was decided that Eric, Sookie, Bill and James would take one car and Chow and I would take another. We would drive until around 3am and then stop in at the nearest hotel situated for vampires, which these days most were.

I started to get out of bed when I felt something next to me. Instantly my fangs came out and when I looked to see what it was it turned out to be a four-year-old little boy curled up next to me asleep. I retracted my fangs and ran my hand through his hair. Once again that strange feeling crept through me like a snake winding itself around my insides. Not wanting to start fretting about that, I turned and silently got off the bed.

Walking toward the door I noticed that Sookie had indeed packed my bags during the day and set them out for Chow to get into the car. On top of my bags sat Chow's stuff. Of course he only had one normal size suitcase and I had at least three. A lady needs her things and I'm glad Sookie knew that as well.

I took one quick glance in the bedroom mirror and glided out to the living room. As soon as he saw me Chow came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then Eric did the same thing. I half hoped Sookie would but alas she didn't. I looked towards the door and almost started laughing cause there, standing like a statue, stood Bill Compton looking as sullen as ever. Now I know why just a minute before Eric had kissed me he had swooped Sookie into a big hug and kissed her very deeply and I'm sure he got his tongue involved as well. I gave Bill a large smile at which he somewhat scowled at and then went to sit down next to Chow and James on the sofa.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked as Chow handed me a bottle of True blood. I took a sip and looked around the room. Sookie and Eric were deep in conversation with Bill staring ice-cold daggers at them and James was in a heated phone call with someone. I looked back at Chow and he looked at me with his big black eyes and said, "as soon as the love birds decide to help me pack the cars." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Eric and Sookie. I lightly pinched Eric's arm, which to my delight got a growl, and asked again "when do we leave?" Eric looked up at me and said, "We leave now." With that he got up, extended his hand to Sookie, which she took, and started towards the bedroom to get the luggage. As if it was some kind of queue both Chow and Bill followed him to help while James helped Sookie get Hunter and they both started for Eric's corvette.

Sookie put Hunter in the child's seat in the back of Eric's car and got in the passenger seat herself. James had gone back in to see if the others needed help and since the boys were still bringing out the luggage I went over to chat with Sookie.

"Thank you again for packing my stuff Sookie, that was up and beyond the call of duty." I said with a fangy smile. She smiled back and said "No prob." I took a deep breath and decided to just ask what I had come over to ask. "Sookie, I keep getting this weird feeling whenever I am around Hunter and its driving me nuts. Its like I want to scoop him up and never let him go." I said with as straight of a face as I could manage. Sookie looked at me giggled and said with a smile "Pam that is your motherly instincts kicking in. It's nothing bad. Just go with it and enjoy it cause it's not going to go away." With that she blushed and looked away quickly. There was something she wasn't telling me and I would find out what by the end of this trip. "Thank you Sookie for reassuring me now I can relax and enjoy this trip." I said giving her a peck on the cheek and headed over to Chows car.

Finally the entire luggage was packed, we were all in our respective cars and buckled in and so off we went. I looked back at Eric's party and saw with some delight that Bill still was glaring icicles at Eric who had purposely put his arm around Sookie and James was still on the phone having a very heated discussion with who I found out would be my doctor when we arrived in New Jersey. I looked over at Chow, kissed him on his cheek, put my feet up on the dashboard and settled in for an exciting ride.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove all night only stopping twice for the humans to use the restroom and get some food. Both times Eric purposely made sure he kissed Sookie as she got in and out of the car. I laughed at seeing how hard Eric was trying to piss off Bill. I wondered how long it would be before we had an all out fight on our hands. That kept us all entertained for the drive.

Finally I saw the hotel we would be staying at before we drove to the airport the next evening. Eric had decided that we would drive as far as we could the first night and then take an airplane the rest of the way to New Jersey. I don't know if he did that just so he could ruffle Bills feathers or if Eric had an inherit fear of flying. I would have to be sure to ask him.

When we pulled into the parking spaces in front of the hotel it was time to decide how many rooms were needed and who would stay with whom. Keeping my eyes on Eric and Sookie the whole time I said, " why don't we do this, Eric, Bill, Chow and I will share one of the vampire suites and Sookie, James and Hunter can share another suite?" Sookie looked at Eric with eyes begging him not to agree but I don't think even after 1,000 years Eric still has no sense not to pick a fight with another male over a woman and that's exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to have a full out fight with Bill and he knew with the humans in the room it just wasn't possible. "Pam, I think you are right." Eric said with a crooked grin spreading across his face. And at that Sookie gave him the most ugly look that I have ever seen cross her face and she grabbed Hunters hand and walked over to sit in the hotel lobby. I noticed a sly grin crossing Bills face that quickly vanished when he caught a glimpse of Eric's gorgeous face becoming more monster than human. I went over and patted him on the shoulder and whispered softly to him " She will get over it. I think she wanted a personal room just for the two of you. Maybe you can call ahead and get one reserved for you two before we get there and also get enough rooms for the rest of us. Chow and I can share a room, Bill can have his own and I am sure James will be staying at his own place." With that Eric's face smoothed over, he grinned and pulled out his cell phone to start getting things set up.

I now had to go do damage control with Sookie. I glided past Bill and James and slid in next to Sookie. "Darling, Eric is right about this one. Its almost sun up and this way if you or the others want to do a little sightseeing while we are "asleep" you can without fretting about disturbing us." With that I looked over and saw tears in the poor girls eyes. "Did I say something?" I asked wondering what I could have said to upset her in such a way. She looked at me, wrapped her arms around me and said "Pam, I don't know what to say, I just want to be close to Eric lately and I get really anxious when he isn't close. I made sure I didn't get pregnant with Quinn and I always check after having sex with Eric so I don't know what is wrong. I wish I did because it's starting to really bug me."

I looked over and stifled a grin. "Honey, you are just love sick. Eric has that way with people but you my dear are the first one to make him feel the same way and I fear that you to are as closely bonded as anyone can get. Bill knows this also and that is what is driving him mad. He thought you and him would form this bond but instead you formed it with Eric and he doesn't know how to deal with it. I think when we get some free time we should let the two brutes battle it out and let them get all of this out of their systems and who knows, maybe just maybe we can figure out how you and Eric can have a child of your own I mean look I'm doing it and if it can happen between two vamps then maybe a vamp and a human can also." With that I hugged her back and looked into her blue eyes. They didn't shine with tears now but with a hope and a longing that over these past 200 years I have seen in a lot of women's eyes and I really hoped I could make her wish come true.

James came over and said, "we have both the suites booked and Bill, Eric, and Chow said they were ready to call it a night. Its late and the sun will be up soon so we should all get going up to bed." He smiled at all three of us, picked up Hunter and started off toward the elevators. I started to get up to leave as well when Sookie whispered "thank you" and went over to kiss Eric goodnight and that one kiss should have told the brute all she was feeling but he just stood there grinning at Bill like some high school boy who just stole the other boys girlfriend from him. Oh well, boys will be boys even if they are 1,000-year-old vamps. I giggled softly and went over and clasped Chow's hand and together we both walked up to the bedroom to rest for the day. I saw in Chows eyes what I was feeling. I felt the anticipation, the fear and the uncertainty of it all. Though I did know one thing, I had a lot of good friends and a husband that loved me with every inch of his heart and I would get through this. I haven't survived over 200 years to let something like this bring me down.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, when everyone had finally woken from slumber, we all piled in the cars to head to the airport. I wanted to drive but Chow wouldn't let me. I asked Eric if I could drive his car and he could ride with Chow but that went nowhere also. So I slumped into the passenger seat and said, "Chow we need to talk. I am seriously sick of you treating me like some fragile china doll that can't take care of herself. I am bored stiff stuck at home and want to go back to work and don't even try to dodge the conversation again cause we are going to talk about this."

I waited. Silence. I waited for about ten minutes and finally chow said "Pam, listen. Eric and I have heard whispers that the fellowship wants to try to capture you and run tests to see what could have caused this and more then likely kill the baby and you in the process. Hearing about the were attack on you the other night strengthens my resolve to keep you safe from harm and if that means having you pissed at me then so be it. I have talked to Eric and you will not be returning to Fangtasia until you have had the child or we can get more security. I also have made arrangements for a bodyguard to be with you when I am at work." With that he took and deep breath and released it and smiled satisfactorily at himself in the mirror quite proud of what he had just done.

"Chow, thank you for being so caring but you sound like my father talking to my mother. You and Eric can be majorly old fashioned sometimes. I mean I can still take care of myself just as well pregnant as I could before I got pregnant. I want to feel important and useful and you both are taking that away from me." I snorted as I said the last part and turned to look at him. He looked over with me with a face that said ' I am not changing my mind and that's final' and so I turned and stared at the other cars passing us by. This, it seemed, is going to be a very long trip.

I looked back to see what was going on in the red convertible behind me but it wasn't there. It was if they just vanished. I turned to tell Chow but he already had noticed and was pulling to the side of the road. "I am going to call Eric's cell and see what happened" Chow said in a calm voice layered in panic. I sat close so I could hear the whole conversation. Chow dialed the phone and put it on speaker. It rang once, twice, three times and then went silent. Not good. I looked at Chow and he dialed again. One ring, two rings, three rings and then silence. What the hell was going on?

Looking directly at Chow I asked if I could dial this time and he let me. Once again the same thing happened. It was like three rings were the limit and it could ring no more. I began to shake a little and Chow held me close. We watched the road for a while hoping they just had to pull off to make a pit stop but they would have called. I mean they all have phones. I tried to call each one and each time it rang three times and stopped. It was like in The Ring when people would receive a call telling them they only had seven days to live. I wonder if the three rings was a sign for three bad things to happen and then Goodbye Pammie. The scary thing was if it was true the first had already come to pass. I mean the were tiger attack must mean something. Well Pam, I thought to myself, we have to more rings to go and then possibly poof.

I shook myself and tried to think about what could've happened to the others. I hoped nothing awful befell them and that we were just caught in some grey area that would eventually fade away and we would be in the real world again. Chow sat on the hood of the car and I sat on his lap. We sat for about ten minutes before everything around us started getting blurry and then out of nowhere Eric's convertible came zooming down the road.

Chow jumped up to flag him down and Eric pulled off to the side of the road. Eric looked at chow and I with a concerned look on his face. "What happened? One minute we were following you guys and the next, you vanished and we couldn't reach you on the cell phones. It kept ringing three times and quitting." Eric looked at us with his eyes wider then I had ever seen them.

Sookie actually jumped from the passengers seat and ran to give me a big head as soon as it was deemed safe. "Are you and Chow all right?" She asked with concern ringing in her voice. I nodded. "I think we better get to the airport so we make our flight and we can discuss this on the flight." I said with as much control as I could muster. Its not everyday something can scare Eric but when something did you had better take it seriously because its something big. Everyone agreed, but just because of the time and we headed toward the airport.

We arrived 2 hours before our flight so we checked in our luggage and settled down to await our flight. I knew what was on everyone's mind but no one really wanted to discuss it out in the open. I wanted to get the discussion moving so I said, " It could have just been a really thick fog or our service is bad out here." I looked into everyone's faces and knew immediately that no one, including myself believed that. It had been some sort of magic and no one here was gifted with magic so until we could contact a witch we wouldn't know what happened. I kept my "Ring" theory to myself so I wouldn't work everyone into a bigger frenzy then they were already in. I leaned against Chow and tried to start up the "I'm not going to just sit around and be a house wife" conversation now that I had both Eric and Chow in the same vicinity for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

"Eric, Chow let us discuss my return to Fangtasia." I said without even bothering to make a nice lead in to the conversation. They both looked at me. Chow was looking like I had slapped him upside the head and dragged him out into the sun. Eric was just staring at me with his deep blue eyes. I cleared my throat and continued, "I want to work at least two or three days a week. Also, I don't need a bodyguard. I am a vampire and not some sissy one at that. I do not need a bodyguard like some weak human."

Eric was the first to comment. "Pam, I know you are strong. I have been there with you since the beginning but I also know that right now you are in a very vulnerable situation. Women should be well taken care of while they are carrying and that is a man's job. I think that this in your best interest and so the ruling stands. Your not coming back to Fangtasia until you have had the child and both you and the baby are settled." With that Eric gave me the "that's the final word" look and walked over to sit next to Sookie and Hunter. I looked to Chow for some reassurance and realized that he would just follow Eric's orders no matter what. Under my breath I whispered, "Yes master" and decided to go talk to James.

Feeling upset and a little pissed at losing that argument I went and sat next to James. He was sitting away from the group, once again talking on his cell phone with someone who obviously pissed him off every time they talked. I was wondering why someone would constantly call someone they absolutely hate. I listened in for a bit before I went to sit down.

"Greg, I am not arguing about this again. She needs a physician who is willing to take on anything even the unexplainable. I am not going to just hand her over to your team unless you promise to take a personal interest in this case. I know Cameron took on the patient without asking but I thought for sure you would be especially happy because it is such a weird and unexplained phenomenon. Yes, we are getting on the plane in an hour. No, I don't need you to pick me up. I will see you at the apartment. All right, love ya too, goodbye." With that James hung up the phone with a slight indication that he didn't want to and put it back in his pocket.

I realized that my doctor was this guys boyfriend or something. I went over and sat next to him. "So was that the boyfriend on the phone?" I asked thinking it might make conversation easier if we started with something simple. He nodded and looked at me. He had beautiful brown eyes and the hair to match. Every time I have seen him he is wearing a business suit, he even wore it to Fangtasia. I decided since he didn't get up and leave it was ok to continue. "So, is he going to be my doctor?" Once again he just nodded and stared. "Do you know how to talk?" I asked thinking maybe I could get him to laugh or possibly even speak. He looked at me and said "I know how to speak thought I am afraid if I do to much talking right at this moment I might say something rude or mean and I don't want to make anyone mad." With that he excused himself and went to sit alone again. "Well" I thought. "That wasn't very nice." I decided to let him be by himself. Maybe this boyfriend had broken up with him or something. I decided to go and chat with Bill for a while.

William Compton was sitting away from the others also but he was preoccupied with staring at Sookie and Eric. Bill had been crushed when Sookie chose Eric. Myself I think she made the better choice. Bill was not only a sneak for Sophie-Ann but he also had gone behind her back and went and saw Lorena, his maker and had been unfaithful. He also was a stick in the mud that was stuck in the olden days of chivalry and charm (which also means he is a compete hypocrite cause he lied and cheated on her). I mean Eric could be thick headed (like he was doing right now) but a lot of the time he knew when to step back and let a girl show her stuff. I decided that for the next hour I was going to make Bill my pet project. I was going to whip this vampire back into being someone with a backbone and get him to go out and find someone new.

"Bill" I called from across the room. "I think we need to have a chat." I sat down next to him and since he didn't move or try to send me off I continued talking. "Bill, don't you think its time you let Sookie go and try to find someone new. I mean look at them. I don't think anything you could say or do will pull her away from Eric. You are a smart, good-looking vampire with a lot to offer. I think you should come to Fangtasia and find yourself another lover and get over the soon to be Mrs. Northman." With that I decided to leave the floor open for him to speak. He looked at me with his dark eyes and said in a whisper "this is none of your business Pam. Go and play lap dog to your master and let me deal with my own business. He stole Sookie from me and one way or another I will get her back. She was Mine first and she will be Mine again." And with that I lost another talking buddy cause he got up and moved to another seat making it perfectly clear with his eyes that he didn't want to talk anymore.

A little hurt and crazy mad I decided to go and see what my Chow was doing. He was sitting across from Eric, Sookie and Hunter. He was playing with Hunter while the two lovebirds were whispering away with each other. Chow looked so unlike himself sitting there on the floor playing trucks with Hunter. He was a natural at this parenting thing. I just watched as him and Hunter moved around the trucks inadvertently dumping things on the little block people underneath.

Hunter started to grow fussy so Chow picked him up and started walking around the airport waiting room. They went and looked at the incoming and outgoing planes and Chow explained how they worked to the best of his knowledge. Hunter was so thrilled and was enjoying himself he didn't even realize he was no longer anywhere near Sookie. I smiled as Hunter fell asleep on Chows shoulder and it felt like a great block that had been riding my shoulder just fell right off. Chow was going to make a great daddy just as he already made a great husband (though his way of thinking could use a little tweaking).

Well, seeing as there was no one to really chat with I decided to sit down and read the newest Dear. Abby column. I skimmed through it and found an article from an expecting mother or was worried her baby could be a were child because it was kicking more than usual and it was earlier than babies usually started to kick. I settled back in my chair and read Dear, Abby's thoughts on the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Flight 236 to New Jersey will be boarding shortly. All passengers please step up to the terminal for pre-boarding instructions. Once again Flight 236 to New Jersey will be boarding shortly. All passengers please step up to the terminal for pre-boarding instructions." I looked at the others and realized they weren't moving. Sookie and Eric were just sitting and kissing each other while Bill glared at them from the side. James was pacing the floor of the airport like he was trying to dig a hole and Chow was sitting and holding the sleeping Hunter.

I walked over to Chow and said "shouldn't we be getting to our terminal about now?" He didn't move or say anything so I asked again. "Chow the plane is starting to board shouldn't we go get on?" still no answer. It was if he couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me. For his sake it better be the first choice.

I decided to try the kissing birds next. "Eric, Sookie our plane is boarding we have to get going!!" once again no response. I was starting to feel both an overwhelming sense of panic and a slightly less overwhelming sense of pure anger. I tried to talk to both Bill and James but nothing.

I decided I would try talking to strangers just to make sure it wasn't just my group. Sure enough, no one responded to my inquiries or me so I came to the conclusion that the problem was the whole airport and not just my group. Then I started to think, "maybe they just can't see or hear me" and that scarred me a bit more. I didn't really know how to test that theory. I mean I couldn't hear anyone else talking or making any sounds. I could just hear the sound system constantly telling me that my plane was boarding and that we should get to the terminal immediately for pre-boarding instructions. As hungry as I was, I thought if I found the loudspeaker women I would have a snack right then and there and shut her up.

I decided to look around and see if I could figure out what was happening. I went through other terminals and entryways, I checked bathrooms and closed offices and since that was getting me nowhere I decided to go look around outside. As soon as I left the inside of the terminal sounds rushed back to my ears like a volcano erupting. I had to stop and let my eardrums calm down. I could hear people talking, and cars coming and going but I still didn't hear any planes coming or going. I realized then that it was the inside of the flight terminal. I wondered if I should try to tell someone or if I should try to find the cause.

I decided to call Amelia, my old girlfriend and ask her for some advice. You see Amelia is a real life witch and this seems like something a witch would know how to solve. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello, this is Amelia" she said as thought she had been running a marathon. Then I heard the male voice and realized just why she was out of breath. " Hi Amelia, its Pam. Sorry to bother you Amelia but something strange is happening at the airport I am at and I need some advice." I said trying to ignore the man coaxing Amelia back to bed. I explained the situation to her and she took a deep breath and muttered to the man "I'm sorry baby but I need to take this" and I heard him groan as she started walking to the living room. "Sorry about that Pam, so what I get is that there must be a spell on the inside of the airport itself that is the cause of the trouble. I am guessing that the planes are coming and going as usual because the flight control tower is not within the boundaries of the terminals, but you are unable to see and hear them because of the spell. Whoever set it is trying to keep you from going to New Jersey. What you need to do is find the main terminal and look for anything out of place, a bag without an owner, a child standing on their own or someone constantly looking around as if guilty of something. I am guessing it will just be a piece of luggage without an owner. When you find it you are going to want to set it on fire and let the whole thing burn. No one will notice due to the spell so let it burn all the way. When it has the spell should be broken and everything will return back to normal." With that the call dropped. Damn service providers. I will have to remember to call and complain.

I walked back into the airport and felt the silence rush over me again. No one was heading to the gates so I'm guessing she wrong about one thing. The flights were coming in and unless they were leaving with empty planes, no flights were heading out. I went to the main terminal and looked around. I looked around and saw nothing unusual until this really big guy moved and I saw a piece of luggage that was the ugliest brown color just sitting under the seats right behind the man. I waited to see if he went back for it but he didn't. I went over to the luggage and tried to pick it up but was stopped short by some sort of barrier. I thought to myself "well this must be it because no normal luggage would re-act this way.' I took out the book of matches with the Fangtasia logo I carried around in my purse, lit one of the matches and threw it on top of the ugly luggage. He match sort of just bounced off and fell to the floor.

Oh right, a barrier I snickered to myself. I started to wonder how to break the barrier when I accidently pricked myself with my own damn fingernail. I watched as a drop of my blood dropped on the ugly suitcase and watched the barrier flicker. "Watson, I think we figured out our answer" I said to myself as I struck another match. Positioning myself above the suitcase I allowed another drop of blood to fall on the suitcase and as the barrier wavered I dropped the burning match onto the suitcase. This time the whole thing went up in flames and as the stupid, ugly suitcase burned away I was starting to hear the hustle of the airport and a lot of confused passengers.

I looked around and decided I should get heading back to my group. When I got back they were all standing together chatting away. I sighed and walked over to them. Eric saw me first and said "Hey Pam, where have you been? Our flight is boarding here soon and we have to get onboard." I held back the urge to hit him hard over the head and said, "I was setting fire to a very ugly suitcase and now I'm going to board the plane and settle in for the flight." With that I walked off with astonished and confused faces all over and smiled to myself and thought, "Point for me."

We got to the boarding gate and the flight attendant was saying "parents with children and people with disabilities board first and then the rest will be allowed on board. Sookie looked at Eric, he nodded and she and Hunter boarded the plane with the other children and then it was our turn. We found Sookie and all sat around her. Eric of course sat next to Sookie who was holding hunter. Bill and James sat across from them so Chow and I took the seats right behind Sookie and Eric. I looked over at chow and whispered, "We are finally on our way." He leaned over, gave me a long hot kiss and said; "yes, and hopefully we will get some answers." And with that the plane took off and we were heading towards New Jersey to see if this Dr, House is as amazing as they all say.

As the plane hit turbulence I wondered if anyone was wondering about the weirdness back at the airport. I turned and saw that Bill was once again glaring at Eric from his seat and James seemed to be enthralled by the in flight movie. I turned my head so I could see Eric's face and he looked as though he was holding back taking a swing at Bill. I turned the other way and saw Sookie had her eyes closed and resting her head gently on top of Hunters head. She looked calm and at peace so I didn't say a word. I turned to look at Chow who was reading one of the pamphlets that James had given us about the hospital and the doctors at the hospital. I figured I would get growled at if I said anything to Chow so I just let it go. I closed my eyes, and started letting the events of the day wash over me and that is how I stayed for the two-hour flight. When we touched down in New Jersey I sat up, stretched and started walking toward the unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

The hotel we pulled up to looked just like Aladdin's castle from the storybooks. It was built just like it with a tower on each side, and a big main entrance that looked like a castle. Seeing it made me relax a little even though we were about three blocks from the fellowship building.

Chow, James and I walked over to the other taxi and helped Sookie get Hunter out of the car. Eric and Bill were so busy staring each other down that they almost walked into another parked vehicle. I heard Sookie giggle and couldn't help but giggle a little myself. I knew that being this close to the fellowship was nerve-wracking for her also but she seemed to be doing all right.

We walked in as a group to the main counter and you wouldn't believe the stares we got. You would think that each of us had three heads and ten eyes the way everyone was starting. Trying not to act like it bothered us, though it was really freaking me out, we walked up to the counter to check in. The woman in charge of check in was hard faced and not to thrilled to see us. It seems even thought they cater to vampire clientele we were the first they actually had served. I couldn't help but give her a big toothy grin, fangs and all.

James took care of check in because none of us wanted to deal with the woman. It was decided that we would share a suite so we were all together. We all went up and found that the suite was really elegant. It had three separate rooms, a dinning room, and a living room with a fold out bed, a widescreen television and a DVD player. The dining room had a full bar and a refrigerator stocked with true blood and other delicious vampire drinks along with drinks for the humans, We would have to do some food shopping for Sookie and Hunter but that was something Sookie could do during the day. James had already said he would get a limo to take her around town while the rest of us **"slept".**

Looking at the bedside clock we noticed it was almost 4am so we decided that it was time all of us got into bed. To Bills utter dismay Eric and Sookie to one room, which gained a nice scowl from Bill and made me laugh, Bill got the next room and Chow and I took the last room. If Bill kept being this entertaining we wouldn't need the nightlife of the city.

I laid down next to Chow on the soft bed and thought I could move into the hotel. It was so peaceful and I felt safe with everyone in the same room. I looked out the window and could see the water and it felt like nothing could go wrong. Though everyone knows when you are this calm that something will go completely wrong. I leaned over, gave Chow a kiss on the forehead, and closed my eyes for the day.

The next evening I woke to the chiming of the alarm clock. I shook myself out of sleep mode and kissed Chow on the forehead. I know it's not wise to wake a vampire but hey he was my husband and I could kiss him whenever I wanted. Chow stirred and kissed me back.

I smiled at him and then went out into the living room to get some true blood and saw that Bill was already awake. He was sitting on the couch playing with Hunter but I didn't see Sookie anywhere. Bill might be a jealous fool but he was really good with kids. He was getting Hunter to spell out some basic words while Hunter sat in his lap. Bill would point to the picture and help Hunter spell out the word. I smiled and then went and got the true blood from the fridge.

I took the drinks back to our room and laid down next to Chow. I handed him his drink and told him about Bill and Hunter. He smiled and said "I always knew that Compton was good with kids but I think he is also trying to win Sookie from Eric by showing her how compassionate he is." I couldn't disagree so I smiled and nodded. We didn't have to be at the hospital for a couple of hours so we decided to just lay back and relax.

Well, we got to relax for about twenty minutes before we heard a scream and the sound of Hunter crying. Chow and I ran out and saw Bill and Eric in vampire mode and looked to see what had caused all the commotion. When I saw nothing I said "Boys, what is going on in here?" Eric looked over and said "Bill and I got into a disagreement. I wanted to help with Hunter and take him out to look at the water but Billy-Boy here wouldn't let me near the child." As he said that he turned and scowled at Bill. Well, Bill scowled right back and said "Sookie left Hunter in my care so I wont let Eric take him anywhere." Well, I was beyond the pissed mark so I said, "Why don't you both take Hunter to see the water and learn to get along." With that they both decided it was safer to just do as I said so the bundled Hunter up in his winter jacket and headed out to see the water. I smiled. Leaned against Chow and settled in for a relaxing two hours before James showed up.


End file.
